К.О.
|клички = |имена = Т.К.О. (тёмное альтер-эго, раньше) П.K.O. (бывшее слияние)https://mobile.twitter.com/ianjq/status/999748450987094018 Combined K.O. (бывшее слияние) |возраст = |раса = Человек Щенок-оборотень ("We've got Fleas", "KO's Video Channel" и "Thank You For Watching the Show")https://twitter.com/cartoonfuntime/status/916483162867249152 Робот ("Let's Meet Sonic") |пол = Мужской |статус = Герой |уровень = |придлежность = Лейквуд Плаза Турбо Публичная Школа Лейквуда |род_занятий = Поставки для Героев и Бодега Гара работник (сейчас) владелец (таймскип) Публичная Школа Лейквуда ученик (сейчас) выпускник (таймскип) |семья = Кэрол (мать) Лазербласт/Профессор Веномус (биологический отец) Безымянная бабушка Мистер Гар (отчим; таймскип) Лорд Боксмен (отчим) Мистер Логик (сводный брат) Эрнесто (сводный брат) Даррелл (сводный брат) Шеннон (сводная сестра) Рэймонд (сводный брат) Джетро (сводный брат) Микейла (сводная сестра) |друзья = |актёры_озвучки = Стефани Надольны (пилот; минизоды 1-8; эпизоды 4-6, 11, 43) Кортни Тейлор (минизоды 9-12; эпизоды 1-3, 7-10, 12-42, 44-112) |первое_появление = "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" (пилот) "KO" (короткометражки) "Let's Be Heroes" (сериал) OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo (игры) }} К.О. (полное имя Кайо Кинкейд'https://twitter.com/MixxMasterMedia/status/1170063189767315457) является главным протагонистом мультсериала OK K.O.! Давайте Будем Героями. Вместе с Энид и Радом он сражается против Лорда Боксмена и его приспешников. Он работник Мистера Гара, владельца Лейквуд Плаза Турбо. Так же у него есть лучшая подруга и одноклассница - Денди. 'Внешность К.О. маленького роста, у него загорелая кожа и чёрные глаза. У него тёмно-коричневые волосы, имеющие форму квадрата. Он носит красную повязку на голове, белую майку с низким вырезом, голубой жилет без рукавов, являющийся формой в магазине мистера Гара, синие шорты, красные манжеты, розовые гетры. Обуви у него нет. В серии "We've Got Fleas" он превращается в щенка-оборотня. В этой форме его кожа полностью покрыта коричневым мехом, у него появляются собачьи уши, нос и хвост. В эпизоде "KO's Video Channel" его собачья версия ненадолго возвращается, и нам показывают как он надевает свой человеческий костюм. С серии "We Are Heroes", когда Мистер Гар и Кэрол зовут К.О., Рада и Энид на секретные миссии, он носит чёрный комбинезон без рукавов и розовые сапожки, вместе с его синим жилетом. В эпизоде "Let's Fight to the End", после принятия Т.К.О. как себя и слияния в одно целое, повязка и манжеты принимают более пурпурный цвет, так же теперь на левой стороне его рта можно заметить клык. В пилоте и видеоигре "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo" у него другая анимация. Он выглядит старше и выше, чем его финальный концепт. Его кожа бледнее, а нос длиннее. Характер К.О. - энергичный маленький мальчик, который хочет быть одним из величайших героев в мире и заставить свою маму гордиться этим. Он готов узнать обо всём, что может сделать его великим героем, например, о дружбе. Очень преданный Лейквуд Плаза Турбо, он оптимистично относится ко всему, что приходит на его пути. У К.О. есть и сила воли, и мужество, но он очень наивен. Это было показано в эпизоде "You're Everybody's Sidekick", когда он не понимал, что Рэд Экшн, Друп и Грегг насмехались над ним, пока Энид не указала ему на это, и так же когда он не понимал, что Кэрол и Мистер Гар начали встречаться. Он часто указывает на то, что готов помогать людям несмотря ни на что, потому что это поможет ему быстрее стать величайшим героем и потому что это просто приятно. Согласно данным Денди, она считает, что желание К.О. помогать другим происходит из-за отсутствия фигуры отца и тот хочет получить любовь от других, чтобы заполнить эту пустоту, несмотря на то, что у него есть любящая и заботливая мать. Нам показали, что К.О. становится очень чувствительным, когда кто-то говорит о его отце, так как он никогда не знал его. К.О. так же был показан как "маменькин сынок", так как он очень сильно любит свою мать, Кэрол, и видит ее как величайшую маму в мире. Он всё ещё называет её "мамочкой" время от времени. Несмотря на то, как добродушен К. О., он все еще может стать жадным и высокомерным в обстоятельствах, когда он чувствует, что он у власти. В "Let's Be Heroes", К.О. купил множество предметов для героев, полагая, что того, что он купил, будет достаточно, чтобы одолеть Даррелла, одного из роботов Лорда Боксмена. Позже, в серии "You're Lever 100!" Пов карта К.О. заглючила и на ней был показан Уровень 100. В результате, он стал популярным и чувствовал себя достаточно сильным, чтобы справиться с Гигантский Дарреллом в одиночку. В "Face Your Fears" К.О. столкнулся с теневой злодейской формой самого себя, которая была невероятно сильной. Неизвестно, что эта форма действительно представляет, но можно предположить, что К.О., возможно, боится быть привлеченным к "темной стороне" и причинять боль другим. Эта форма появилась в "T.K.O.". Немного больше об этом можно узнать в "Big Reveal", где К.О. узнает, что его отцом на самом деле является Профессор Веномус, который первоначально был членом P.O.I.N.T, Лазербластом. Когда его мать боролась с Профессором Веномусом, К.О. начал беспокоиться о том, что в нем есть какая-то злодейская кровь, когда его манжеты стали подобными Т.К.О. Способности и Силы Общая сила и ловкость К.О., несмотря на то, что у него был только уровень 0.1, а затем 1, впечатляют для ребенка его возраста. Однако, он все еще был слаб по сравнению с Радом и Энид, работавшим дольше, чем он. К. О, будучи сильным, все еще испытывал проблемы с пробиванием твердого металла без помощи Денди, как показано в "I Am Dendy". После событий "Dendy's Power", К. О. стал героем 3-го уровня, то есть того же уровня, на котором раньше была Энид и на котором сейчас находится Рад. К.О. так же может использовать малую часть сил Т.К.О., как показано в "You're in Control", если обратить внимание на его силовые удары. После событий серии "Dark Plaza", К.О. получил 4 уровень. В эпизоде "Thank You for Watching the Show" К.О. достигает 35 лет и имеет уровень 100. Грубая сила Можно предположить, что он очень силён, так как в пилотном эпизоде он смог легко поднять и выбросить из магазина неисправный морозильник и даже ударить Джо Каппу достаточно сильно в живот, чтобы сбить его. В эпизоде "You're Level 100!", К.О. смог поднять всех посетителей Плазы одной рукой. К.О. также очень быстр, так как он может обежать всю Плазу и вычистить её до последнего пятнышка. Он довольно опытный рукопашный боец, благодаря обучению под опекой его мамы и его друзьям, Раду и Энид, с которыми он работал и тренировался. Он боролся с Дарреллом и Шеннон много раз (хотя иногда с помощью своих друзей). В "T.K.O." он столкнулся с Турбо K.O., сумел победить его и запереть обратно в клетку. В "Let's Have a Stakeout" он мог сопротивляться и даже контратаковать Теневую Фигуру в битве, несмотря на превосходные боевые навыки последнего, хотя есть намёк на то, что он, скорее всего, просто проверял мастерство К.О. и ничего больше. В эпизоде "You're In Control" он получает некоторую часть сил T. K. O. после сделки с ним, что дало ему возможность выше прыгать, более сильные атаки и другие способности, все из которых могут превышать силы других героев Плазы, поскольку он успешно уничтожил Боксмена Младшего в битве. В эпизоде "Dark Plaza", он и T.K.O., слившись в П.К.О., объединили свои полномочия как источник энергии и управляли Плазамо, однако чрезмерное использование силы привело к случайной трансформации и истощило К. О. Супер Приём Специальный Приём К.О., под названием Power-Fist Fireball'https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162091785054, схож с "Goku's Kamehameha" из ''Dragon Ball, "Monkey D. Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi" из One Piece ''и "Ryu's Hadoken" из ''Street Fighter. Состоит из мощного энергетического удара, окруженного синим пламенем, которое подаётся от одного из его кулаков. Его спец. приём достаточно силён, чтобы уничтожить множество Джетро, откинуть Шеннон в дерево в "Rad Likes Robots" и сломать стальную дверь в "Let's Have a Stakeout". Похоже, что у К. О. есть полный контроль над этим приёмом. Однако в "T.K.O." у него возникли проблемы с его использованием. Однако, после событий "You're In Control", он получает возможность стрелять фиолетово-синими силовыми ударами, которые кажутся более мощными и лёгкими для использования. '''Атаки OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo * Punch Приём: Бейте вещи, чтобы, вы знаете, причинить им боль. НАЖМИТЕ * Kick Приём: Оставайтесь на ногах. Или на лицах ваших врагов, как угодно угодно. ПАЛЬЦЕМ ВЛЕВО/ВПРАВО * Throw Приём: Потому что ничто не говорит "Я люблю тебя" так, как бросок кого-то далеко. ПАЛЬЦЕМ ВВЕРХ * Slam Приём: Slam the ground like who's boss. Defeating knocked down enemies instantly! ПАЛЬЦЕМ ВНИЗ * Power Fist Приём: Стреляйте мощным энергетическим кулаком по прямой линии в ваших врагов. * Power Battle Yodel Приём:Высвободите оглушительный крик, который нанесёт урон и собьет всех врагов с ног вокруг вас! Исцеление * Power Spirit Strike Приём: Призовите своего Духа Хилы, чтобы он сражался на вашей стороне, буквально! * Fusion Приём: 'Чтобы сражаться с врагами вместе со своим Духом Силы, вы должны быть в идеальном состоянии. Слияние 'Разные Навыки Одной из самых влиятельных и известных характеристик К.О. является его обаяние и оптимизм, которые он использует, чтобы мотивировать и подбадривать своих друзей и союзников. Он может поладить почти с каждым человеком, которого встречает. К.О., похоже, способен на пророческие сны, как показано в эпизоде “Let’s Not Be Skeletons“, в котором К.О. видит сон с участием Скелетных Пультов, сделанных Гиллом Феррисом. Он рассказывает об этом свой маме, которая, в свою очередь, доносит это местной конгрессвумен, которая затем отказывает Гиллу Феррису в просьбе продать те же самые Скелетные Пульты. Это показывает, что сон К.О. был не просто сном, а тем, что произошло бы, если бы просьба о продаже Скелетных Пультов не была отклонена. В эпизоде "Face Your Fears" показано, что уровень сопротивления страху К. О. составляет 15, превышая уровень Рада(10) и Мистера Гара(8) соответственно, что доказывает, что К. О. очень смелый, несмотря его возраст. В том же эпизоде он успешно помог Энид, Раду и Мистеру Гару преодолеть свои самые большие страхи, пока они были пойманы в ловушку на супер-сверхжестком уровне видеоигры, известной как "Face of Fear". Альтер-Эго Т.К.О. Турбо К.О. - это воплощение гнева, ярости и беспомощности, которые К. О. держит в себе. Неизвестно, откуда взялась эта форма. Т. К. О. не просто сильнее К.О., у него так же есть дополнительные силы, такие как супер скорость, мощность и левитация. Т.К.О. более жестокий и безжалостный, чем К. О., что делает его особенно опасным. Щенок-Оборотень В эпизоде "We've Got Fleas" К.О. превращается в щенка-оборотня после укуса Кринкли Вринкли. Он стал щеночком, потому что он очень хороший мальчик, как сказали его друзья. Приобретая эту форму, К.О. открываются новые собачьи способности, такие как лучше развитые нюх и слух. Его сила и скорость так же возросла. Он может использовать супер приём Bark Blast, который отталкивает врага на далёкое расстояние. Эта форма так же появлялась в эпизодах "KO's Video Channel", "GarQuest"(лапки) и "Thank You For Watching the Show". Combined K.O. Результат совместного использования тела К.О. тёмным альтер-эго, Т.К.О., и самим К.О. П.К.О. Ещё одно альтер-эго, появившееся после того, как К.О. и Т.К.О начали работать сообща. Его сила - это силы К.О. и Т.К.О. вместе взятых. Он достаточно силён, чтобы одолеть Теневую Фигуру и даже получить от него комплимент. Отношения [[Энид|'Энид']]' и Рад' Энид и Рад - лучшие друзья К.О., его партнеры в сражениях против Лорда Боксмена, постоянные спутники в приключениях. К.О. идеализирует Энид и Рада, они оба всегда стоят у него на первом месте (также он делал Топ 10 ПОВ карт, где они буквально были на первом месте). Кэрол Кэрол является мамой К.О., она самый близкий ему человек, который всегда поможет и укажет на верный путь. К.О. часто обращается к матери с вопросами, которые ему непонятны, и полностью полагается на нее, как на члена семьи. Денди Денди приходится К.О. лучшей подругой и одноклассницей. При их первом знакомстве, она стремилась изучить К.О., хотя на самом деле хотела быть его подругой. К.О. очень быстро привязался к Денди как к другу. Когда мальчик узнал, что расе его лучшей подруги, Каппам, не выдают ПОВ карты, то немедленно поспешил решить эту проблему. Т.К.О. Т.К.О.(или Турбо К.О.) является тёмным альтер-эго главного персонажа. К.О. побаивается его тёмной стороны, так как тот, в свою очередь, стремился навредить его друзьям и семье, как показано в эпизоде "Т.К.О.". В серии "You're In Control" К.О. просит Т.К.О. о помощи, чтобы сразиться с Боксменом Младшим, несмотря на их разногласия в прошлом. Под конец серии они заключают сделку между собой. Как нам показали в эпизоде "TKO's House", отношения К.О. и Т.К.О. начали налаживаться. К.О. даже согласился выследить Теневую Фигуру и наконец получить ответы на вопросы, так давно мучающие их головы. К сожалению, после событий "ТКО Rules!" их дружба начала рушиться. К.О. разрешает Т.К.О. управлять своим телом на некоторое время, ибо доверяет ему. Т.К.О. соглашается, но только для того, чтобы навести огромный беспорядок, чуть ли не уничтожая дом К.О. В это время К.О. прибирается в домике Т.К.О. После герой застукивает своё альтер-эго за вандализмом его дома и немедленно возвращает Турбо в своё сознание. Под конец эпизода К.О. заставляет Т.К.О.войти с ним в лифт и они вместе спускаются в подсознание главного героя. Когда двери лифта открываются, К.О. без колебаний выталкивает Т.К.О. вниз, оставляя того лишь с одной печенькой. Однако, в эпизоде "Carl" Т.К.О. удаётся сбежать и взять контроль над телом, при этом ссылая К.О. в подсознание. В "Let's Fight to the End" К.О. осознаёт, что Т.К.О. - это не другой человек или просто часть его, а он сам. Приняв это, они сливаются в одно целое. Профессор Веномус Когда они впервые встречаются в эпизоде "We're Captured", Профессор Веномус узнаёт К.О., когда у того спадают накладные усы. После событий "The K.O. Trap", К.О. заявляет, что ненавидит профессора, так как тот очень жесток и порочен. В серии "Big Reveal" К.О. был шокирован, узнав, что Профессор Веномус раньше был Лазербластом, и так же его биологическим отцом. Из-за этого герой начал беспокоится о злодейской крови в нём, но так же он верит, что проведённое с отцом время поможет ему понять намерения Т.К.О. В "Let's Get Shadowy", когда профессор спрашивает К.О., что бы он хотел с ним поделать, мальчик не чувствовал себя приближённым к отцу из-за их слишком разных интересов. Всё же, когда К.О. обнаружил, что Веномус является Теневой Фигурой(ака создателем T.K.O), то он был зол, но потом успокоился и понял, что Теневая Фигура так же часть профессора, как и Т.К.О. для него. В серии "Carl" эти двое вполне хорошо проводят время, пока Карл, слизистый эксперимент, не вышел из под контроля. Веномус попробовал заставить К.О. выпустить свою спрятанную силу. После сражения с Карлом, герой начал сомневаться в своём отце, так как считал, что профессору нужен было только Т.К.О. и ему было плевать на самого героя. Интересные Факты * Характер К.О. основан на Гоку из Dragon Ball, поскольку они оба они справедливы, добросердечны и полны решимости стать величайшими бойцами и героями в мире. ** Так же, К.О. озвучивала Стефани Надольны, известная как актриса озвучания Ребёнка Гоку и Ребёнка Гохана в Dragon Ball и Dragon Ball Z TV series. * Его внешний вид очень напоминает Рю из франшизы Street Fighter. * К.О. - никнейм, состоящий из первых букв его настоящего имени.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/724005690700767233 * У К.О. аллергия на арахис.File:KO - s - nuts.pnghttps://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162091785054http://cartoonnetwork.tumblr.com/post/161564121943 ** Что на самом деле иронично, так как его мама зовёт его "Peanut". * К.О. делит своё день рождения с создателем шоу, Йеном Джонс-Кварти. (18 июня) * Согласно данным Денди из "I Am Dendy", группа крови К.О. - O, так же он имеет высокую выносливость. * Дизайном К.О. был вдохновлён персонаж Рубин из Вселенной Стивена. * В сериале намекали, что отец К.О. может быть мёртв, опираясь на серию "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad". После событий эпизода "Big Reveal" это всё же оказывается неправдой. * В серии "Face Your Fears" нам не полностью показали страх К.О., в отличии от других персонажей. Вместо этого мы увидели теневую фигуру, напоминающую К.О., которую он назвал "могущественным злодеем". ** Возможно, что Т.К.О. - отсылка на популярный троп персонажа, имеющего свою тёмную сторону. * В игре "Parking Lot Wars" возможное имя К.О. было раскрыто как Kaio Kincaid(Кайо Кинкейд). Йен подтвердил факт того, что это его настоящее имя у себя в твиттере.https://twitter.com/MixxMasterMedia/status/1170063189767315457 ** Это имя скорее всего отсылка к печально известной технике Dragon Ball "Kaioken", которую использует главный герой Сон Гоку. ** Это имя так же было замечено в "The Lost Cases of Boxmore", в эпизоде Villainous, когда зрителям показывают силовые уровни трио. ** "Kincaid" - была фамилией дедушки Хиро из комикса RPG World.http://rpgworld.keenspot.com/d/20040614.html Ronald Kincaid: "I do remember Hero's grandpa … Karden Kincaid, same last name as me. * В "Mystery Science Fair 201X" и "The Perfect Meal", была раскрыта нелюбовь К.О. к оливкам. * В "The Perfect Meal" было показало, что К.О. может подзывать Зубик, имитируя рык динозавра. * В "Let's Not Be Skeletons" было показано, что волосы К.О. обычно устремлены вверх(собраны) даже без поддержки его повязки. ** Это может быть связано с несоответствиями в анимации. * В "OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes" была раскрыта причина, по которой К.О. не носит обувь. Всё потому, что когда он впервые пытался носить обувь, он не мог завязать шнурки. Так что вместо этого его просто оставили босым и одели в пару гетр. * В эпизоде "Power Punchers" мультсериала Ручей Крейга можно заметить K.O. как одного из персонажей игры. * К.О. может являться внебрачным ребёнком, так как его мать не была замужем. * "Dendy's Video Channel" - единственный эпизод, где К.О. не появляется. Исключая флэшбэки и превью видео с ним. * В эпизоде "You're a Good Friend, K.O.", выяснилось, что у К.О. есть звездообразная лысина на голове. '''Ссылки Категория:А до Я Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Главные герои Категория:Герои Категория:Дети Категория:Семья К.О. Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи мужского пола